fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SkyCerulean
Welcome Hi, welcome to the SkyCerulean! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 03:00, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:SkyCerulean, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then subtitute that with anything you like onthis page . If you need more help, just ask me and I can do it for you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:06, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Etherea Request Sure, go for it. 13:22:08 Mon Yes, I've been watching it since Fate/Zero and F/SN UBW Season 1 though I preferred the Visual Novel since it has more contents.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 23:43, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't actually see your other message for a second there lol. Anyways, use this on image ''within your ''character's fanon infobox: http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Helpful_Templates Look for the section with the title Switch and do some editing on it. png and jpg can be switch around vise-versa depending on which image you're currently using.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 01:36, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure, but please state that I allowed you to do so in the "summary " section or else the admin will LOL at you. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 10:34, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Do your best in creating the article, make it informative and easy to understand- then, we'll put it up for consideration. Anyway, sure, go ahead, you can use Stanceblade. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:54, April 18, 2015 (UTC) To answer your question from Zico's talk page, chains are like any other melee weapons as it will count as one.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 20:03, April 18, 2015 (UTC) As Advent said, yes, they're a melee weapon. As long as it's connected to the user's body in the duration of its' use. I've been thinking of scrapping that limitation though, so who knows in the future. 20:08:09 Sat Sure! I have lost one member there either. So maybe you can help. But please read the Rules and don't plagiarize anything from this Wiki. Or else I will have to go through a Drama. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 07:10, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I have no problem lol. Heck, I did the same for one of my guys. Keep up the good work. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:17, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sword Pressure: Thunder Fang (剣圧・雷牙, Ken'atsu: Raiga) and Sword Pressure: Circling Thorn (剣圧・輪刺, Ken'atsu: Waira). Here you go. If you need anything else, just ask. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:40, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Yup. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:53, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, sure, you can make a Light Spirit Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:14, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for reminding me, I actually keep forgetting about this every now and then. ;PAdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 04:09, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I don't know, he seems to be pretty powerful already, adding Familiar Spirit Magic might be pushing OP territory I see that you're going for Alibaba's abilities a bit, but you can have a magic sword that has Fire Magic in it... ask an admin if adding FSM would push your character into being OP, probably Per since she's in charge of magic, and if they say that FSM doesn't over do it with your character then have at it Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:21, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure, just abide by the article ^^--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 20:48, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, if it doesn't have any more differences than the colour, just call it White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. Anyway, for the colour change, go to Special:CSS and http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Color use this for a guide. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) For Demon Generals of Occultus. Sure, let me know when the character is up. :) --Primarch11 04:08, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:14, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks for telling me. can't wait to see it. --Primarch11 02:44, May 13, 2015 (UTC) pretty good. I like the image of the character. For some advice, focus more on his curse's power and personality. His personality should be one that he is loyal to his country and one worthy of being a general, since the Demon Lords wouldn't want someone who might endanger Occultus as a general. --Primarch11 02:42, May 14, 2015 (UTC) What's your idea? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:50, May 17, 2015 (UTC) First off, I've been brainstorming for a god force idea. It's more like, Higher Power (I suck at names), which is an convergence of all of the knowledge obtained by reading the God Slayer book (since I assume that they learn them via books), which "ignites" their Magic Origin, allowing them to drastically boost their power; granting them an overwhelming increase in power, speed, durability, and strength. In addition, well, their magical power will serve as a regeneration tool, just like you said, lol. Anyway, what else do you think we should add? Anyway, for canon to fanon, I'd go see User:Ash9876. Canon to fanon is his department now. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:47, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Btw, the questions are, *'You must have at least one complete article. The article in question must have a reasonable amount of information, a generally accepted concept, grammar that is easily readable, and a proper, recommended structure. This is to ensure you follow the guidelines when making the character.' *'You must provide a reason for the character's existence in your own fanon stories or collaborations - this is to ensure you aren't breaking away from canon in the entirety.' *'While you may use the Fairy Tail Wiki as a reference, please write the majority of the article in your own words! If you haven't done so, attribute the credit of some of the work displayed to the Fairy Tail Wiki. They've worked hard.' *'As well as this, outline briefly how you'd like to differentiate the character from canon - mainly in terms of how you envision them as a character. This can apply in personality, or even powers to some extent.' Go tell Ashy your answers :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:54, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, that sounds like a pretty good power- though I'd just say that it can fully control the element, unless the enemy can circumvent it either due to ability or skill, like if the enemy is an absolute master of their element. Anyway, the kanji is, Higher Power (念の公天 (ハイアー・パワー, Haiā Pawā lit. Invocation of Divine Justice) :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:38, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey since you're doing a Demon General, would you be interested in taking on of the Thirteen Demon Lord spots? --Primarch11 04:51, May 21, 2015 (UTC) That's fine :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:48, May 21, 2015 (UTC) The abilities of Law are explained on the blog attached to Thirteen Demon Lords page. It's basically the control of gravity, Attraction and Repulsion. --Primarch11 22:44, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, this might go well for my character, Sawyer when I have some time to work on it. :)AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 01:22, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:12, June 2, 2015 (UTC) I was just about to make an Ethernano manipulation spell (Per helped me) and I was wondering if I can still make it as a subspecies magic. My version creates a manifestation of the users magical power and it is not as common. Kasumi12346 (talk) 20:32, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Yes. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:20, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:32, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Dragons, no. Other beasts, sure. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll look him over tonight. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:54, June 4, 2015 (UTC) It could go both ways for many other competitors beside you and I alone, but we'll see. All we can do is wait...though I will be a little late to see the results because I'm taking a scholarship program during the summer. Nevertheless, I'm still busy and pre-occupied at any given moment when I return with the result either a win or lose. I wish you good luck for your character Fang too, Sky. ;3AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 03:43, June 4, 2015 (UTC) You have my thanks then. By the mean time, I have some work to do after. >.<AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 03:57, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I will. 23:49:39 Thu Fang's Assessment Alright, here's the link to the criteria for Wizard Approval. Each number corresponds to the same one here, so: 1. Content refers to the first criterion on the list in the linked source. I know, it's obvious, but this is just for the sake of clarity. I will first say whether or not he gets full, half, or no marks and then under that will be a bit of commentary, mostly likely of any issues I had with content relating the criterion in question. And here we go: 1. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: Don't use phrases like "Somehow Good Medic," that's not the way to go. You could put something like average medic or basic medical skills, that would be much better. 2. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: He's 24, so not much else to say. Yes, I'm running with his post-timeskip age. 3. He gets half marks here. That's 1 point. Commentary: He has the general requirement of monstrous magical power, but your score suffers mainly for some grammar hiccups and more importantly since it seems he doesn't have seasoned control over his raw magical power, as you said: "is magic aura is to the point where people are able to sense it from afar and is overwhelmed by its presence, but this could also be a disadvantage for Fang as mages can tell where he is." The bold text indicates a lack of mastery over taming his magical aura, which isn't bad for plot purposes, but it is bad for someone that must epitomize a truly skilled and powerful mage. 4. He gets half marks here. That's 1 point. Commentary: The fourth criterion is essentially an assessment of your character's personality, and while he's generally okay, your score suffers for grammar hiccups that mess with the meaning of your words entirely. Everyone messes up in the grammar department, everyone, but it's the slip ups that make entire statements hard to understand that are most troublesome. I don't even know what this means: "He focuses on the battle and predicting the opponent's next moves, which leaves all outside noise blocked out as his hearing is only taken in his mental talking; it doesn't matter whether the opponent is weak or strong." Confusing stuff right there. Stuff like pranking is fine in my book, it's good to have someone to lighten up the mood. 5. He gets no marks here. That's 0 points. Commentary: While Fang puts in good work, and I like the explorer undertones to him as he hunts fantastical beasts, he lacks any meaningful affiliations or connections. His ties to the Magic Council are incredibly weak, to the point that you didn't even see it necessary to specify his role. He doesn't seem to have a real system of clients and seems to just do things on a whim from a professional standpoint. I judge this criterion mainly on the character's career, what they do, how they operate, and their affiliations, formal and informal. 6. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: Not only is he keen in combat tactics, he's a medic, herbalist, detective, zoologist, and seasoned outdoors-man. With this diversity of knowledge and skills rooted in reason and science, it's a no-brainer to give him full marks here. 7. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: He's clearly made a name for himself taking out deadly beasts and even, at times, malevolent demons. These feats reached the ears of the council's top brass and impressed them enough to offer him a job. This all indicates a man that inspires love and reverence amongst common folk and mages alike. As a result, Fang gets full marks here with ease. Fang's final score: 10/14 He doesn't pass my assessment to be a Wizard Saint. Final Commentary: Fang has the right vibe, the right skills, and the right reputation. But serious grammar hiccups, lack of control over his own magical power, little to no, meaningful connections detract from your score just enough to fail him in my assessment. It's not a bad character by any means, he's quite a good character that, as we all like to see, went through much adversity to become something great, to become someone great. Had these issues not existed in the article or been less prevalent, Fang would have passed. BTW, why am I seeing terms like "mana?" Also, this is something I've said before, huge walls of text are annoying, try to break such things up into smaller paragraphs. I'd also advise you to rewrite his introduction, it does not flow well. With all that said, he needs some improvements in terms of grammar, but outside of all this Wizard Saint stuff, he's a good character that you did a good job in shaping. 04:51:28 Fri Let's go. Sorry for the wait. Anyway, I'll give 'half marks' for 1/2, and full marks, for well...full marks lol. 1. The character must obviously be S-Class strength in terms of the magical and hopefully is well-versed physically as well. Full marks. 2. They are likely to be at the least over 21, considering that to attain such a position would be blasphemy if the person wasn't mature enough to handle their power. Yeah, he meets the age requirement, full marks. 3. They are in possession of large amounts of magical power, this is self explanatory considering the amount of diverse magic they wield. I'd say half marks, since he doesn't seem to have very good control over his magical power. 4. They do not pick out fights, as they are knowledgeable about the impact they may have on the surrounding environment and people. They are noticeably diplomatic. Full marks- he doesn't seem to do any of those. 5. Are commonly known to be Guild Ace's or Masters, as was the case with Jura, Makarov and Jose. Either that, or they would have been personally hired by the council, like Sanjo and Jellal. No marks- he doesn't really have any connections worthwhile. 6. They are rather intellectual, and should be well-versed in strategy and the like (not to extreme extents), along with this, they should know quite a bit about magic in general. Full marks- he's a jack of all trades. 7. They should have a good reputation among the common public and mages. After all, if they have a bad reputation (criminal record), they would never be accepted into the council. He's pretty famous I see- full marks. Anyway, your full score is 11/14. Wait for Ashy's verdict, and then we'll see if we can add him to the saints page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:48, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:47, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:29, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Permission Yus, go wild~ [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 23:46, June 16, 2015 (UTC) You can use both, yeah, but when it comes to Dragon Install, you may also need permission from Per to make a Dragon, I'm not quite sure.--— Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 00:40, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Dragon Blades Hi, it's Copycat. Sure, you can use it. As soon, as your character will be done, write to me again and I will add him to the table ^^ [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 16:11, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Feel free. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:23, June 27, 2015 (UTC)